


A Beating Hearts End

by Random_Gay_Writer



Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [9]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, prepare for feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: A threat to Brennan turns out to be more dangerous to one of her partners than anyone could have imagined.How everyone else finds out.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets
Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	A Beating Hearts End

"I got them, I got them, I got them!" Sweets exclaimed excitedly as he headed up onto the platform.

Hodgins swiped his badge to let him come up before going back to work with the rest of the squinterns. They had everyone on deck to help with a newly dug up mass grave dating back to the early seventeen hundreds.

"What do you have, Sweets?" She wondered, not looking up from the skull she was examining.

"The tickets for the Capitals."

He was practically vibrating with excitement. It was clear to everyone, but no one did much beside give him a confused look.

"That's incredible." Brennan smiled brightly.

"This is going to be the best anniversary ever." Sweets chuckled.

"Angela!" Booth whispered loudly as he walked into the artists' office, looking behind him to make sure his partner didn't see him.

"Yes?" She chuckled, coming up to him with the remote to the Angeltron on her hip.

"I need your help. My anniversary with Sweets and Bones is coming up, I need to do something special."

"Aw, that's so cute. Of course I'll help." She smiled, putting the remote down on her desk. "What ideas do you have?"

"Ok, well, there's this squinty exhibit about Abraham Lincoln, it's partially interactive and has lots of facts and stuff." Booth told her, seeming very excited about it.

"That may be something you take them to when you have Parker." She suggested with another soft laugh.

She lead him to her couch and sat down. He sat next to her and sighed.

"I don't know, it's hard. Neither of them are really huge into elaborate things, but they deserve more than just a nice dinner."

"Why do you think neither of them like big elaborate things?"

"Have you met them? They're all rational and logical. Big romantic gestures are too... sappy for them."

"Sweetie, never underestimate the power of the right big romantic gesture. They are both very logical, but neither of them have a great history of people treating them right." Angela reminded him.

Seeley thought for a moment before nodding. He knew she was right, Lance had frequently settled for less than he deserved and Brennan had rarely been able to find someone worthy of her.

"Ok, let's start brainstorming." He nodded, pulling a few index cards and a pen from his pocket.

"Ok, and then after the steak dinner we'll take him to the Capitals game," Sweets said, planning out the night of their anniversary in his head.

"And then go home for sex." Brennan smiled brightly.

Lance chuckled and nodded, though he did look around a bit shyly to see if anyone else was close enough to hear. When he looked around, he noticed that everyone seemed a bit rigid, looking over their shoulders every so often.

"What's up with everyone? Did something happen? They seem worried." The psychologist asked of his girlfriend.

"Brennan got a research fellow fired and he threatened her. So everyone is on high alert." Jack explained to him as he passed.

"Oh wow, are you ok? Is he still here?" Lance wondered worriedly, looking around.

"He was escorted out by security, I'm fine."

“Ok, as long as you’re sure.” Sweets nodded, though he was unsure.

”Doctor Sweets, we always appreciate your company, but unless you feel like identifying remains, we are on a bit of a time restraint here.” Cam said in an apologetic tone as she came onto the platform.

”Oh, of course, Doctor Saroyan. I’ll see you at home, Brennan.” Lance smiled and gave her a small wave.

He began heading off the platform. He was so excited about their anniversary that he didn’t even care about the dismissal.

Sweets was nearly to the stairs when he looked back at Brennan with a smile. His eyes caught a glint as they slid to her and they shot right back. He saw a gun pointing right at his girlfriend and turned back quickly.

“Brennan!” He exclaimed as his long legs carried him swiftly to her.

He was just wrapping his arms around her to pull her down to the floor when the shot rang out. He went pale and nearly collapsed on her. Temperance wrapped her arms around him and helped him to the floor. Everyone got down, looking around to try to find the source of the danger.

“Sweets? Sweets!” Brennan exclaimed, trying to put pressure on the wound.

Booth heard the shot and immediately pulled out his gun before rushing out of Angela’s office. He saw Sweets and immediately sprinted up to him, not caring about any alarms that went off around him.

"Lance! Baby, what happened?" Seeley asked, kneeling beside him and caressing the side of Lance's face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm ok, I'm fine." The psychologist assured.

His eyes were a bit glassy and he was panting.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Temperance shouted out, tears coming into her eyes as she looked around at all the people on the platform.

They were all still in shock, from the gunshot and from hearing Seeley call Sweets "baby". Brennan turned back to her partner and sniffed.

"I... He was shot. There was a researcher earlier that made threats against me but... I didn't think he'd do this."

"He has to still be in the building." Booth commented before turning to Cam. "Lock down, now. I want the guards sweeping every single room for him. Every single guard in pairs of two." He commanded her.

It was clear he wasn't looking for a comment back. He wasn't looking to have her explain procedures, or that she was the boss, nothing. She knew that and just nodded as she went to go tell the nearest security officer what needed to be done.

"I called the ambulance, I definitely said your code thingy, Booth." Angela informed them, coming up onto the platform.

She was shaking slightly, but other than that she seemed put together.

"Smart." Lance commented with a soft chuckle.

"Everyone needs to be careful, we don't know where the shooter is." Temperance told them, still pressing hard on the wound.

"Get a towel or a jacket or... something." Booth told her, moving forward to press on the wound for her.

"Of course." Brennan nodded.

She removed her hands to quickly yank off her lab coat.

"No, not your lab coat. Is pretty." Sweets commented with a hum, looking between them.

The edges of his vision were getting fuzzy and he felt a warmth overtaking him. He tried to focus on his partners but it was getting hard.

"Just focus on us, Brains. Ok? You have to focus on us and Christine. She has to grow up knowing her Daddy." Brennan told him, smiling and sniffing softly while handing her coat over.

Booth pressed it to the wound, making Sweets wince.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry." Seeley apologized. "This will help though. We love you, we love you so much. You're ours forever, Lance, remember? You have to remember that."

"They're here!" Angela exclaimed, relief clearly heard in her voice.

The paramedics came up to the platform and began loading Sweets onto the stretcher.

"Is anyone joining him in the ambulance?" One of the EMTs asked as they got him settled in while keeping the pressure.

"Yes." Booth and Brennan spoke at the same time.

The two looked at each other and so did the EMT a bit confused.

"Uh, ok. Is either of you a relative of his?" She wondered, earning a shake of the head from both of them. "Significant other?"

"Yes." They answered together once more.

The EMT was even more confused by them and just stared at them while buckling Sweets in.

"We both are his significant others. He's our boyfriend, both of ours." Booth explained to her.

"Uhm, ok. Well... Which one wants to ride with him?" She asked.

"You go, you'll be able to tell if they're messing stuff up." Booth told his partner. "I'll meet you there."

"I'll drive you." Angela assured.

Seeley gave Lance a loving kiss before letting the EMTs take him away. Temperance gave Seeley a kiss on the cheek before hurrying after them.

"You wash your hands while I grab my keys." The artist suggested to the FBI agent, motioning to his bloody hands.

Booth looked at them before nodding and heading off to Cam's lab since it was the closest place with a sink.

“My Lancelot is gay?” Daisy asked, looking at the doorway the bleeding man had just been taken out of with shock on her features.

“Pansexual.” Angela corrected, quickly gathering her things before heading off of the platform to go grab her keys from her office.

“What’s that?” Daisy wondered with furrowed brows.

“It’s a sexuality where the person is more interested with who a person is than what they have on their body. The person can be attracted to any person regardless of their gender or sex.” Fischer explained easily and casually, already starting to take pictures of the crime scene since Angela was getting ready to head off.

“Isn’t that just bisexual?” Daisy gave a soft scoff and eyeroll.

“No.” Fischer said easily.

That was quickly upstaged by Angela turning on her heel and heading back to where all the interns were helping her husband and Cam. She had been almost to her office when she heard that and had immediately turned back around, closing the distance with impressive speed. She had a fury in her eyes that was so intense it made Daisy take a step back. Hodgins rushed over to swipe his badge for his wife to come up, knowing she would be too focused to care about scanning hers.

He was right, she walked right up the steps and got close to Daisy, getting into the woman’s personal space.

“There is some debate on the difference between the two, but pansexual is how Sweets chooses to identify himself. So if you have a problem with that **_Daisy_ **,” She leaned forward more when she said the woman’s name before letting her eyes go to the crowd of interns all cowering together behind her. “Or anyone else,” She looked at each of them, minus Fischer, before her eyes slipped back to Daisy. “Feel free to come talk to me after we’ve put away who shot Sweets and he’s all patched up.”

She then turned again and headed back down, helping Booth out to her car. The interns all looked shocked and partially scared by Angela, remaining still in the aftershock.

"Ok, everyone get back to work." Hodgins instructed then, making shooing motions with his hands.

"Exactly, we shouldn't be gawking. That is old news anyway." Clark informed them, going back to making notes in one of his binders.

"Yes it is." Jack nodded with a chuckle before stopping some to look at Doctor Edison.

Clark was looking back at him with a curious look in his eyes. The two looked at each other for a moment before nodding when they realized they both had already known about the throuple. Quickly they got back to their work, leading the others by example.

"Sweets, Lance Sweets, he was shot, he got taken in by ambulance from the Jeffersonian." Booth told the woman at the front desk when he and Angela finally got to the hospital.

"Oh, uh," She spoke a bit nervous as she searched the name in the computer. "He is being taken to surgery now."

"The woman that was with him, do you happen to know where she is?" Angela wondered.

"I can call the nurse that took the admission summary and see."

"Thank you." Angela nodded before turning to Booth. "Breathe, ok? He'll be fine. You have gotten shot plenty of times and he's been shot a few times as well. He'll be fine, good as new soon."

Seeley nodded and tried to believe her, but his mind was still stuck on the image of his boyfriend bleeding out on the cold silver floor.

"She went with him." The nurse finally told them after she got off the phone. "She's a doctor and he requested her to be part of the surgery, he was making it difficult for them to prep him for the OR, so they agreed to let her in. She's with them now getting scrubbed up."

"How long is the surgery supposed to be?" The artist wondered, breathing a small sigh of relief that at least Brennan would be there with him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to give away any further information. You can wait here and when the surgery is over I'm sure the woman with him will come find you." The nurse assured them with a small smile that was clearly supposed to be reassuring.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Booth snapped, not caring when Angela moved to try to calm him down. "I'm FBI and those two people in there are my partner and boyfriend. So you will tell me what I need to know and then direct me to where I can wait to ensure I get the news of everything as quickly as possible. Do you understand me?" He asked, showing her his badge clearly.

"Uh, yes sir, yes." The nurse nodded. "The surgery should take about four hours, I'll tell the nurses to update you. The surgical lobby is just down that hall on the left." She told him, already picking up the phone to call the OR.

Angela thanked her before following after Booth who was already halfway down the hall to the waiting room. They got settled in, well as settled as they could be. Booth was checking the hall leading towards the OR every few seconds, but at least remained seated so the artist just let him be.

Hodgins and the Squinterns arrived awhile later, Hodgins immediately going to hug his wife.

"Any news?" He wondered, taking the seat beside her.

"No, not yet. Booth flashed his badge though, so we should be the first to hear anything." She assured him.

"How ya doin', Booth?" Wendell asked tentatively, coming to sit beside the agent.

"Well my boyfriend is in surgery for a bullet wound, so how do you think I'm doing?" The older male snapped.

"He was trying to be nice, Booth." Angela chastised lightly.

She wasn't forceful though, she couldn't blame Seeley for his attitude.

"Niceties don't help in these, or any situations. They are merely things to delude ourselves into trying to look on the positive side or have hope from the harsh and bleak future from which none of us can escape." Fischer commented.

As if on cue to stop Booth from pummeling Colin into the ground, a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Are you here with Lance Sweets?" He wondered.

"Yeah, yes." Booth nodded as he got up and walked up to the nurse. "What's going on, is he ok?"

"He suffered a great deal of blood loss. Unfortunately there was a mix up with a delivery van, so we don't have enough blood for him. Doctor Brennan is the same type as him and is giving some blood as we speak, but it still won't be enough. We've already called the nearby hospitals to try to get more, they're checking their stock and will get back to us. We are trying, but I need to be honest with you and tell you that we have no assurances they'll have what we need or it will get here in time. I'm sorry, Agent Booth."

"Well what kind of blood does he have? I'll donate if I can." Seeley assured the man before him, already rolling up his sleeves.

"O negative." He informed him with a soft sigh.

"That should be the most common type in the hospital, it's used for emergencies." Cam said as she came up to them, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, but we had a bus crash yesterday and our delivery was delayed. We're running short, we're diverting some patients to other hospitals and we've already put in our newsletter that we're having a blood drive tomorrow to help supplement it. Now is just... the worst possible time for this to happen. We are trying though, I promise." He assured her and Booth.

"I'm O negative, take mine." Fischer said easily as he came forward.

"Can you give blood? Because of your...?" Clark wondered, not wanting to be rude.

"Oh I'm off meds. The shrink I've been seeing says it's a good idea for me to go off of them so we can get a more accurate baseline to work from. The darkness is extra dark, but my blood is clean. Our fair doctor has done more for us than we for him, maybe the lights have turned to right that wrong." Colin assured with a shrug.

"Ok, whatever, just go, go give blood." Seeley said, lightly pushing the goth towards the nurse.

Fischer easily followed the nurse so he could give up his blood.

He came back about twenty minutes later, squeezing a small black ball and looking a bit paler.

"All done." He said casually while taking a seat.

"Thank you, Fischer." Booth spoke quietly.

The goth just nodded in return. It struck Booth that Fischer truly didn't see it as a big deal, truly was just nonchalant about the fact that he did something that could literally help save his boyfriend's life. Fischer was overlooked frequently because of his melodramatic self, but he was actually a really good guy that cared for others ahead of himself.

Several hours later, Temperance finally came out to see them.

"How is he? Is he ok? Are you ok?" Seeley asked, getting up and hurrying to her.

"He's stable. They got the bullet out, stopped the bleeding, and stitched him up. They're confident he'll make a full recovery. They're moving him to the ICU now." Temperance assured with a cautiously optimistic smile.

"Awesome, incredible." Booth nodded, pulling her in for a hug.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and hugged each other.

"Can we see him?" Finn wondered first, pulling away from his hug with Wendell to look at them.

"Yes, can we? Please?" Daisy asked, taking a few steps away from Clark after breaking their hug.

"Not everyone yet. Just me and Booth until he's settled in and has regained consciousness." Brennan told them.

"Of course, of course. We'll be here. You two go see him." Cam assured them, still holding Arastoo's hand.

Seeley nodded before following his partner into the ICU. Sweets had just arrived in his room and was still out. Booth pulled two chairs up to his bedside before taking a seat in one. He took Lance's hand in his own and bowed his head while whispering a prayer.

Brennan saw this and remained quiet, knowing now wasn't the time to disagree with him.

"When's he supposed to wake up? It's been an hour, Bones." Booth said, worry and agitation clearly heard in his voice.

"The brain has to take its time to come back to itself. His vital signs are very good, Booth, he's safe. He'll come back to us." Brennan assured

"You won't be rid of me that easily." Sweets told them in a hoarse voice.

They both looked at him with bright smiles. His eyes were partially open and he still looked very dazed and out of it, but alive and talking which is all they really cared about in the moment.

"We better not." Seeley smiled, caressing the side of his boyfriend's face.


End file.
